


Wings Possessive

by SarahJaneS



Series: Angel Wing [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Battle, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel, Winged Dean Winchester, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJaneS/pseuds/SarahJaneS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean did not expect the night to go the way it did. His plan was an innocent one without the true understanding of the implications of his actions. All he knew was that he had one goal in mind, and one goal alone. He wanted to tease the fuck out of Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings Possessive

Dean did not expect the night to go the way it did. His plan was an innocent one without the true understanding of the implications of his actions. All he knew was that he had one goal in mind, and one goal alone. He wanted to tease the fuck out of Castiel. 

"Dean..." Castiel whined at his ear and Dean grinned. He has been working at the angel for the past hour, going nice and slow, and Cas was starting to catch on. Not that Dean wasn't going to make it good for him in the end, he just wanted to tip Cas over the edge, and see the angel completely undone. So hearing the whine in Cas's voice was enough to know Dean was on the right track. 

He had the angel spread across his bed, writhing and sweating and utterly naked. During the past hour, Cas has tried guiding Dean with his hands, tried taking matters into his own hands, tried begging, tried demanding, and now he was trying to whine. Dean couldn't get enough of it; he couldn't get enough of Cas, and having complete control over this powerful angel was awe inspiring.

Dean leaned in and placed a soft kiss against the tip of Cas's leaking cock causing the other man to lift his hips, searching for more.

"Dean!" He whined again, his breaths quick and light; desperate for the hunter. Dean only laughed. "Dean!" Cas's voice suddenly got sharper. "I'm warning you."   
Dean lifted his head to look up at his lover and was surprised to see Cas staring at him. His eyes looked intense and glowed with a subtle blue flame. So it's going to be threats now. Interesting.   
Dean leaned in, just enough for his breath to tickle the surface of Castiel's shaft, and flicked his tongue gently along the length. 

"Dean I swear to you, that you have precisely five minutes to progress this evening or I will be taking matters into my own hands." Dean scoffed and stared at his angel. That flame seemed to be a bit brighter in his eyes and his breath was much more even. Well Dean wouldn't stand for that. He wanted Cas completely unhinged. He wanted the angel so hot that he might cum just from Dean breathing against his skin. 

Leaning in, Dean pulled Cas into his mouth and sucked hard down his length. Cas groaned long and loud, his dangerous bedroom stare fading into his lust, and his hands laced through Dean's hair.   
"Yes! Do that, Dean. Please don't stop. Don't stop," Cas was so close so quickly and Dean knew he wouldn't be able to stretch this five minutes. He gave Cas's dick two good pumps into his mouth, feeling the angel growing tense; right on the brink, and then he pulled away, and Cas fell from his lips; thick and pulsing. 

"Dean!" Cas cried, almost like a sob, and Dean chuckled to himself. He was so enjoying this.   
Cas suddenly sat up, blue raging in his eyes once more, and he placed firm hands on Dean's shoulders. His eyes were hard, his nostrils flared, his face drawn into a deep frown.   
"Sorry Cas, I'm just playing around," Dean said with another laugh but Cas wouldn't let up. Tightening his grip, Cas twisted Dean and shoved him down into the bed; knocking the wind out of him. Dean grunted. 

"I warned you, Dean," Cas said through his teeth as he leaned in close to the hunter. He shifted to lay on top of Dean and the weight of him on top of Dean caused his breaths to quicken. It made him feel...  
"Cas, get off me," Dean said, feeling a bit uneasy.   
"I do not understand why you find it so funny to drive me insane, but I have asked nicely for what I want, now I'm going to take it." 

"Cas?" Dean groaned as Cas worked his thigh between the hunters leg and ground it into his dick. Dean reached out; tried to push Cas back, but suddenly Cas's wings appeared behind him. They lunged over Cas's head to pin Dean's wrists to the bed. Dean stared, astonished at the sudden appearance of Castiel’s black wings. 

They were so strong. He couldn't move his hands at all with the rigid boning of the alula pinning them in place. Cas was already moving, using his hands to pull at Dean's sweatpants and yank them down over Dean's hips. 

Cas's face was hard and determined. It made Dean's breath catch. Why was his heart racing? He felt he was losing himself to something he didn't know he had in him.   
When Cas pulled his boxers away from Dean's skin, he was already rigid. The sudden chill in the room made his hips work at the air. 

"That's nice, Cas. Suck me off," Dean growled through his teeth as his hips writhed at the air.   
Cas's wings shifted, shoving Dean's wrists farther apart and bound him firmly against the bed. Cas lifted his hand and gripped at Dean's jaw. 

"No, Dean," Cas said calmly and Dean actually heard himself whimper. When the hell did the tables turn and how did it happen so quickly? What the hell was going on with him? "No, I think I'm going to do something else, if you don't mind."

"Cas!" Dean closed his eyes and Cas leaned his thigh into the hunter once more. Dean groaned. He could feel his heart thrumming in his chest. Cas was so strong. So assertive all of a sudden. It made Dean feel...

Suddenly Cas pulled away from him, releasing Dean's hands with a lift of his wings, and Dean craved the weight of him again. He opened his eyes and peered up at his angel who he had seen before desperate and hungry, but now looking controlled and confident and strong.   
Dean only had a moment to stare then Cas grabbed his hip and turned him onto his stomach. 

"Cas! What are you doing?" Dean tried to get up, but wings enveloped his arms and shoulders pinning him in place. Dean moaned softly and pulled a pillow to his face.   
He hated to admit it. He would never confess outside this room the truth of it, but the way Castiel was acting; it made Dean feel... hot. Beyond hot. And he would have never guessed he had it in him.   
The musty earth scent of Castiel's feathers blended with the sweetness of his breath as Cas leaned in close to Dean's ear. 

"What am I doing?" Cas asked with a lusty tone, "I'm taking what is mine. In your own words, I'm going to fuck you, Dean."   
"What?" Dean practically squeaked. He tried to sit up but Cas's wings were pushing him so hard against the bed he could just barely breathe. He tried to twist his hips, to roll over, but Cas gripped him firmly.   
"Calm down," Cas said sternly and Dean stopped thrashing. His heart pounded in his ears and he strained to look over his shoulder. To meet the angel's cold glowing eyes.

"Cas, we need to talk about this," Dean said, his voice quivering. Cas slicked his finger in his mouth, and then dropped it down to Dean's ass. He played lightly over Dean's entrance and the sensation had Dean trembling. 

"Tell me you don't like this," Cas whispered and Dean's breath caught in his throat. Cas was gentle in spite of his firm restriction, and the feeling of his slender finger against Dean's sensitive skin made his insides squirm. He wanted to tell Cas to stop; that he wasn't ready for this level of gay because there was no rationalizing getting it up the ass and still just be going through some weird angel phase. But it felt so good that Dean couldn't find his voice. He could only focus on the feeling from Cas's gentle fingers, from his aching dick, and from his racing heart.  
"Tell me," Cas whispered, leaning into Dean's ear. His wings shifted and their warm weight tickled at Dean's arms. "Tell me you don't like this."

"Cas!" Dean keened and Cas slipped his finger inside the hunter. He didn't go far, just the tip, but Dean muffled his long groan against the pillow.   
"I'll make it good for you, Dean" Cas said calmly, "I have been reading about this and learned some things." Cas withdrew his finger and pulled his wings away. Dean turned and watched as Cas walked over to where he had his clothing neatly folded.   
"You have been reading about this?" Dean repeated, astonished. "Cas, how long have you been thinking about doing this with me?"

Cas turned slightly, his face profiled against his toned shoulder, but then returned to looking through his clothing. "Since the moment you first touched my wings," he said softly.   
Cas's wings were tucked behind him now and Dean thought about hopping off the bed and grabbing a handful of feathers. He knew that if he did that, Cas would be lost. He would shatter and cum hot all over his nicely folded clothing. 

Dean thought about it, sure, but for some reason, he didn't move. Instead he waited and watched Cas reach into his coat pocket to pull out a small bottle of lubricant. It still had its store bought wrappings on it. 

Dean thought about telling Cas he didn't want to do this. That anal wasn't his thing. But did he know that for sure? And the feeling of those wings pressed firmly against his skin; pushing him down, took his breath away. He just couldn't find it in him to say a word.   
Castiel undid the wrapping on the bottle and snapped open the lid. He squirted some of the liquid onto his hand and rolled it between his fingers. Lifting his head, his eyes locked with Deans.   
"On your knees," he said, his voice husky with lust. Dean swallowed hard and turned to kneel on the bed. 

"Cas...I trust you," Dean said slowly, and he could feel Cas's hand on his back, sliding up his spine. Softly, Castiel rested his lips on Dean's hip.   
"I hope you would at this point Dean. You know I would never hurt you." Cas's hands reached around and gently explored Dean's dick. The sensation made Dean sway and he leaned against his elbows; closing his eyes with the pleasure. Castiel’s wings slid along Dean's back, replacing his hand and Dean softly moaned. They were so soft, so warm. 

Carefully, Dean reached over his shoulder and let his fingers run over the broad tips of Cas's primary feathers. Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's shaft and tugged at it gently.   
"Cas your wings feel good," Dean whispered, and he turned to brush his nose along the slick black feathers. Cas slipped a slicked finger past the pucker of Dean's entrance and Dean hissed at the intrusion. 

"Relax, stay calm," Cas whispered, and he pushed further. Dean fingers closed around the feathers and tugged. He could hear Cas suck air through his teeth at the sensation and he smiled. Cas was still just on the edge. He was holding out because of how badly he wanted this from Dean.  
A second finger slipped in with the first, and a sound choked in the back of Dean's throat. If felt like an intrusion. It felt uncomfortable and it burned, but if all this meant that Cas would be inside him; if it meant that he would feel the angel deep within when he finally released, Dean would endure it.  
Cas's other hand continued to work slowly over Dean's cock and he could feel himself relaxing into the smooth waves of light pleasure. Cas's feathers slid up and down on his back, and it didn't take long before Dean was rocking with that movement. 

As he rocked, Cas's fingers moved in and out of him, slicked with lubricant, and Dean started to feel a slow heat building inside him. He tilted his head, bringing his face against Castiel’s feathers and moaned. 

"Cas that feels so good," he said in a small voice and Cas paused to place a gentle hand on Dean's hip while he worked a third finger inside of him. "Cas!" Dean's legs started to burn with that same heat that he felt low in his gut. Cas returned fingers to wrap over Dean's dick.  
"Tell me you want it," Cas said smoothly and Dean groaned. His hips rocked against Cas's fingers harder. Edging him to go deeper. Cas's wings slid off his back and curled under his chest. Cradling Dean and pulling him closer. 

"Castiel!" Dean gasped and buried his moans against his pillow.   
"Dean," Castiel said softly, "tell me."  
"I...I want it," Dean panted, "I want you. I want you, Cas." Cas pulled his fingers away, leaving Dean empty and needing. Dean could feel him shifting, and his wings pulled at Dean to bring him closer; hold him in place. Cas's blunted tip pressed at Dean's entrance and Dean held his breath. "I won't hurt you," Cas said and then eased himself inside. 

Cas took his time, going slow but wanting more and Dean strained to receive him. He would never do this with anyone else. He could never trust anyone else to submit to them in this way. But for Cas he could. He trusted Cas and he supposed he even loved Cas in his own way.   
"I want you deeper," Dean heard himself saying and he hid his blush against the pillow. His fingers reached down and caressed longingly at Cas's wings.   
"Oh Dean," Cas moaned and pushed into him fully. His wings trembled against Dean's chest and his fingers fluttered along Dean's hips. "You feel...it feels so..." another moan escaped him, and slowly Castiel started to move. 

Dean bit at his lip and closed his eyes. The invasion persisted; the feeling of discomfort, but so did that slow burning and over time the burning grew, taking over all other thought.   
"Cas... you have to move faster," Dean groaned. 

"I will not... hold out... very long, Dean," Castiel managed to say between pants but could Dean really blame him? For all the cock teasing Cas has been getting, Dean was impressed he made it as far as he did. He has come a long way from the desperate hungry teenage boy libido Dean experienced a few weeks ago.

“Move, Cas,” Dean insisted and somehow he was back in control in spite of being so far out of control. Cas moaned as he rocked his hips against Dean, and the hunter shuddered. “Harder, Cas,” he growled, “you wanted to fuck me so fuck me.”

“Don’t…want…to…hurt…you.” Cas whimpered softly in the back of his throat and his fingers trembled percussive beats against Dean’s hips.

“I’m not going to fucking break Cas,” Dean shouted, and rocked his hips back against the angel’s thrust. The act was what he needed and Cas drove home to the bundle of nerves deep within him. Dean groans filled the room and he swayed a little on his knees. Fuck but that felt good. The slow burn inside him suddenly turned into an inferno and Dean knew he was not going to last much longer either. “Do that, Cas, keep doing that,” he panted, his face crushed against his pillow, and Cas followed suit.

Over and over he slammed into Dean and his hands slipped around to run Dean’s cock through his fist. His feathers trembled and spasmed, but were able to maintain their firm embrace and Dean reached down with one shaky hand to pull them through his fingers. His moans came out rhythmically with the coarse thrusting of Castiel’s hips and died against his pillow.

“Cas,” he moaned, “Cas…Cas…oh god, Cas.” Cas shook violently from the exhaustion of his long and constant arousal. Sweat, running slick down his arms and hands, palmed over Dean's shaft. He moaned softly and wordlessly as he thrust, and jerked, and shook. He’s cries grew louder; more desperate and wanton, and Dean knew he was at that knifes edge. Reaching down, Dean guided a group of feathers into his grip and tugged hard.

“Fuck! Dean!” Castiel gasped and he thrust himself one last time deeply inside of Dean. His hand continued to pull at his shaft, but it was the sound of Castiel utterly undone that tipped Dean over the edge. He came hard, growling out some senseless jibberish in his groan, and collapsed to the bed panting.

His body ached, and he knew he might not be able to sit for a week, but it was so very much worth it. Cas’s wings, pinned under Dean now, tightened in an embrace and Cas leaned over him, kissing him along the freckles of his shoulders, as his spent dick slipped out of Dean’s hole.

“Dean, you are so amazing. Thank you. Thank you,” Cas’s panted, struggling to catch his breath. His kisses were gentle and reverent, as though he were respecting a sacred shrine. “Dean, I love you.” Dean opened his eyes to the room and his hands slowly traced along Cas’s feathers. He felt cocooned by the angel in this way, and it was such a safe and welcoming feeling he didn’t want it to ever end.

“I know,” was all he could say but he knew the truth of it in his heart. He loved Castiel too. He has always loved Cas. This was the only reason why Dean was able to submit to him in this way.

Cas slipped onto his side, and Dean rolled into his gentle spoon. He would get up in a moment. Shower and clean up the mess on the bed. But for this brief place in time, he just wanted to lose himself in not having to be in control for once. Let Cas carry the torch for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I wrote this during Otakon panels Saturday and Sunday. 
> 
> I had a request for sub Dean, and I well have you know, I really really struggled with this. My canon Dean will always Dom Cas. My brain doesn't want to see it any other way. So to have the whole thing reversed is like walking backwards up a flight of stairs in a typhoon with crabs in my socks. But I managed.   
> The other challenge was to involve wings (which is my running theme) in a Dom way without using them like a sex toy (Sorry, I just can't do that to Castiel’s beautiful wings).   
> So needless to say, I had to really give this some thought. I was pleased with the result and I hope you are too. But I felt I should explain myself because at the end Dean kind of takes charge again. Let's just say, those crabs got the best of me in the end.


End file.
